Stronger
by pehpig
Summary: Did Unohana really die? Or is her bankai a kind of "save point"?


**Summary:** Unohana didn't really die. But she can't really come back either.

 **Author's note:** I'm not buying Unohana's death until I see the grave marker. We saw her bankai seemed to be some kind of dark fluid. But what did it do? I thought it might just be a "save point" to ensure her survival. Here's little one shot to illustrate my head canon. :)

* * *

The surface of the black liquid heaved and pulsed as if in rhythm to a giant heart. Slowly, imperceptivity, it began to steam. A dark cloud soon formed as the liquid bubbled and boiled away. Before it could completely obscure the tub, an observer would note the surface of the liquid was going down. It filled the room, making everything dark. After a while, it began to coalesce. The black fog condensed and narrowed. Eventually, it began to pour into a scabbard on a stand in the corner. The zampakuto, Minazuki, reformed. From the tub, a young woman sat up and took her first breath.

She could have been in her late teens or early twenties. She had long black hair and a slim, muscular body. She was absolutely without flaw.

And so I begin again, the woman once known as Unohana Retsu thought. She took a good look at her newly rejuvenated body. Minazuki's bankai was the ultimate insurance policy, but it came at a high price. All of the power she acquired, all the strength she had built up over years of dedication and training. All gone. She was back to square one. Even her body was born anew. She traced a line down the center of her body, noting the perfectly smooth skin. The scar, the one _he_ had given her, was gone.

"You missed all the fun." Someone said.

She whipped her head around to see Zaraki Kenpachi seated against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. "You were not supposed to know about this."

"You're lieutenant told me where you were. How long this was going to take."

He got up and strode over to the tub, offering her his hand. Exasperated she took it.

"You didn't do anything to her make her talk?"

"Give me some credit." He complained. "I'm more persuasive than you think. Smarter too. I had a feeling you wouldn't go down that easy."

He handed her a plain white robe. She calmly accepted it and put it on. There was no shame or embarrassment in her actions. It wasn't necessary. Not for people like them. Kenpachi leaned over to look in the now empty tub.

"This is kinda like what Kurotsuchi does, huh?"

She frowned. "He stole that technique from me, yes. He knows what all our zampakuto's do. I imagine he's copied everything he found useful."

He chuckled "I wonder if he ripped off anything from me." After a moment or two, he grew quiet again. "So what happens now? Are you going back?"

"You know I can't do that." She answered. "I have no spiritual pressure now. I can't even perform shikai. I couldn't even qualify to be a seated officer."

"So what are you going to do?" He restated.

"Leave Soul Society." She replied. "Go to the outer districts. Fight. Train. Regain my power. I've done it before you know. It's painful and long, but it's not completely without reward."

She picked up Minazuki. "At this level of power, or lack of it I should say, things will be a challenge again. I could lose. Maybe even die. It will be years before a fight gets so easy it's boring."

Kenpachi nodded. "That would be nice. I wish I could join you. Me, I was thinking of something different. I was thinking you could join me."

She gave a surprised laugh. "Join the 11th? I don't think so. You only accept strong fighters. I'm far too weak now."

"I don't want fighters who are strong." He corrected. "I want fighters who will _fight_. I know you'll do that. You'll grow stronger."

"And how do you propose to explain the ex-captain of the 4th suddenly joining your ranks?" She queried.

"You don't exactly look the same." He pointed out. "You look a lot younger. A new name, a new haircut, who's gonna know?"

"Don't be absurd." She said. "I can't hide who I truly am. Everyone would see though the ruse in no time. No Captain Zaraki, I cannot agree to your plan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for my journey."

She turned to leave, heading toward her cache of supplies she had prepared earlier. Kenpachi reached out to stop her.

"Yachiru…" He pleaded.

She angrily turned to face him. "Do not call me that! That name no longer has meaning. That woman is truly dead. You are the Kenpachi now. Don't you understand Zaraki? I am powerless now. There is no one stronger than you."

He leaned in close and wrapped his arms around her in a powerful hug.

"No. You're still stronger than me. Because I need you."

"Still like a child." She muttered into his mighty chest.

But she did reach back.

The End


End file.
